Valentines Day (Neji vs SasukexOc)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Leiko is deeply in love with her boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga.. but is she really? Looking back at her past.. and how it has affected her future, Leiko has to decide who her heart truely yearns for.


My name is Lena Kiuka

my clan was killed when I was 8

and my eyes change certain colors based on my mood

well...

the stronger the mood the more the color showed

light blue for thoughtful

green for calm

red for anger

dark blue for sad

black for fury

Gray for depression

yellow for happy

pink for affection

my normal eye color was brown

But I show so much emotion  
hardly anyone knew that

I was different to say the least

I am also in love

I am dating Neji Hyuuga

How fun

We'd met four years ago

I was 12

he was 13

How life has changed in that time..

''Hello, I'm Kiuka Lena!'' I announced

I was known for being hyper

Couldn't help it

A boy dressed in green spandex grinned at me

''Ah, what a youthful young lady you are!''

I giggled

youthful  
that was one way to look at it

The female of the group frowned

she was obviously mad Iinteruppted them during training

''I'm Tenten, that's Rock Lee''

''nice to meet you, and who is he..?''

I looked passed her at the other boy

he was _beautiful_

Lee blinked  
Staring at my eyes

I blushed crimson

what color?

''Your eyes are pink, Kiuka-san''

The other boy glanced up at me

our gazes met

and I knew

my blush had to be more then noticeable now

After a full minute  
I found the curage to speak again

''You are..?''

''Neji Hyuuga''

''Lena Kiuka''

''You said that''

''Oh, sorry''

I felt like an idiot

but

he almost seemed to crack a smile

that was good

''I look foreword to seeing you again.. Lena''

''Me too, Neji-kun''

Tenten stood between us

very jealous

I felt my eyes turn a little more red then pink

it was time to make my leave before this got out of hand

''Goodbye Lee-san, Tenten, Neji-kun''

and then I was off

After that first meeting

it was hard to stay away

...

No

not hard

Impossible

(Lena)

''Neji, why do you train alone?''

I stared up at him from my spot on the grass

he was using his kekki genkai

trying to perfect it

''I find it less distracting''

''Should I leave?''

''No''

I smiled a little

''Yay! because I wouldn't anyway''

he chuckled

I grinned tackling my best friend to the ground

I sat on his stomach smiling

he sighed

''Silly girl''

''I know ^-^''

He stroked my cheek lightly with his hand  
my face flushed

''your eyes are completely pink today Lena''

''It's...part of my kekkei Genkei...it tells my emotion..''

''and what emotion would that be..''

''affection..'' I whispered

Neji actually smiled  
before pulling my face close to his

''Good, because I like you''

I smiled shyly

''I like you too''

''I know''

(Lena)

Now in present day

or in better words

valentines day

I was bored out of my mind

sitting on my best friend Sasukes couch

Who seemed very bothered by my being there

''Why aren't you out with Neji?''

I plopped right down on Sasukes lap

he frowned but I ignored it

''He's on a mission, and I wanna be with my blueberry emo muffin!''

I wrapped my arms around his neck  
nuzzling him

causing a slightly blush to rise in his cheeks

I did this a lot

it was fun to tease Sasuke

Although he didn't like it at all

''Kiuka-chan'' he muttered

his continuous use of my last name annoyed me

''Yes, Sasuke-kun?''

''Get off''

''But you're sooooo comfy!''

I rubbed our cheeks together

''I'm warning you Kiuka...''

''I'm not scared of you''

He smirked

I blushed this time  
Knowing I was going to regret that

he slid his tongue across my earlobe

I shivered

''_you should be''_

his voice was so suductive it should be illegal

before I could respond his lips were on mine with curshing force  
and I was kissing back

and I wanted this

oh yes

I wanted this so bad

our kisses became more rough and passionate  
as he lifted me from the couch.

I wrapped my legs around his waist

his hands explored my backside

it was all happening so fast

But I was loving it

I needed him

his lips made their way down my neck

he unbottoned my shirt  
Sliding his cool hand up my stomach

and I finally came to my senses

sigh

''w-wait!''

he stopped  
looking up at me

''what's wrong?''

what's wrong?

how about I'm cheating on my boyfriend

with my best friend no less

this was insane

I liked Neji...

but I _loved _Sasuke  
wait

no

..yes?

''I-I have to go'' I pushed him away

and started fixing myself as I walked to the door

"I love you, Lena''

Those words stopped me dead in my tracks

''I saw your eyes Lena, don't pretend I know you feel the same''

I closed my eyes tight

''No, I don't''

I ran

(Lena)

Using the key Neji had given me

I snuck into his apartment

It was very dark

but there was light in his bedroom

how odd

Being quiet I looked into the room

and what I saw made my blood boil

and I knew my eyes had turned coal black

Neji

ontop of Tenten

thusting in and out of he body

both panting and moaning in pure bliss

My heart dropped into my stomach

''Happy valentines day, Neji-kun''

He froze

Tentens eyes widend

I opened the door

and growled

''L-Lena..''

Neji jumped up

Saying it meant nothing

It was an accident

He was sorry

I didn't believe him one bit

''You're a pig..''

Sitting up

Tenten spoke at last

''He's only with me because you're a prude!''

That was the last straw

I threw myself at her

(lena)

The rain

cool and wet

pouring hard

it stung on my skin

but I hardly felt it

I could still hear the screams

I still felt the anger

The betrayal

I made my way through the dark

empty streets

Konoha had never looked more clear

I was wobbling

in shock and afraid

I stared down at my hands

At Tentens blood

The fight had been severe

But

She'd live

Neji..

My Neji would be with her

Why did that not hurt me..?

I asked that

but my heart already knew.

So I ran

to him

(Lena)

Sasuke said nothing as I approched him

he just held me in his arms

and let me cry

Scooping me into his arms

He carried my shivering body inside

Leaning my head on his chest

I whispered my hearts true desire

''..I love you.. Sasuke''

''I know''

And we started where we'd left off

It was a Valentines day to remember.


End file.
